screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Dino Eternity
Dino Eternity is an animated feature film produced by Cloud-9 Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the first in a series of other movies and was directed by Mark Twang. It premiered in the United States on September 11, 2011 and has grossed $525,678,730 worldwide. Mark announced on November 3, 2011 that at least two more sequels are in progress. Plot The story follows a young parasaurolophus named Jacob, who unintentionally winds up having to save the city of Utopia from the evil Dinorex Jr. It starts with Dinorex Jr. and his father, Dinorex, and his father's best friend and colleague, Dilof, while on their way on an airship to conquer Utopia. Dilof calls his son "weak". Dinorex does nothing at first, but later tries to cheer his son up, while Dilof is gone looking for some fuel for the engine. A little while later, Dilof returns and states that he "has no use for Dinorex" and throws him in the airship's engine, using him as "fuel". Dinorex Jr. tries to stop Dilof from doing this, but is thrown from the edge of the airship, plummeting to the ground. Dinorex Jr. later awakens from his unconcious state. An orange lizard appears and introduces himself as "Henry" and he offers to accompany Dinorex, so he no longer feels lonely, since the loss of his father. Dinorex agrees. The scene then cuts 20 years later to Jacob (the main protagonist) trying to ask his secret crush, Ursula, out. Nervous, he runs away in panic, bumping into a midget t-rex named C-Rex. C-Rex asks him why he was running and when he finds out, he calls himself the "doctor of love" and offers him dating advice. Jacob is reluctant, but later decides to follow his advice. Unfortunately, while trying to ask her out again, the ground begins to rumble and a giant, armored dinosaur appears from a giant rock in the distance. The three run from danger and into a narrow pathway. The dinosaur tries to eat them, but cannot fit. He then disappears and they move away to the other side to escape, only to discover tht the dinosaur has moved to other side as well. He runs into the pathway, only to get stuck and the three run out from the pathway. Suddenly, a large airship appears in front of the three. Down come Dinorex Jr. and Henry. Dinorex explains that he wants to conquer Utopia for himself and continue his father's legacy and plans. He recognizes Jacob as the hero of the prophecy and kidnaps him, chaining him down to the ship's engine. While Dinorex is distracted, Jacob unravels the chains and frees himself and escapes at his own will, jumping off the edge of the ship. Dinorex tries to stop him, but after seeing him fall, dismisses him as dead. Jacob, however, actually lands on the other two, C-rex and Ursula. They then agree to defeat Dinorex. Dinorex sends an assassin, who calls himself "Hunter". Hunter then tries to kill the three, but is defeated and thrown elsewhere. C-Rex runs up to him and kicks him in his "manhood". The three travel far and wide, until they seek a place to rest. Finally, Ursula decides to go to an old man's house (Mr. Witherspoon), whom she is familiar with. He agrees to let them stay for the night and all four of them fall asleep in the livingroom. Then a giant explosion wakes them up and they find out that part of the city has been destroyed. Dinorex bombed the place. They run outside to find dead bodies and rubel all over the place. Jacob's guardian angel, Jade, offers him some inspiration and he decides to not rest, until the city has been saved. Mr. Witherspoon joins them on their journey. When they arrive at the battle scene, Dinorex and Henry await them. They all begin fighting, but Dinorex traps them. Suddenly, Henry attacks Dinorex and reveals himself as Dilof, the man who killed his father. Dinorex is furious and fights back, but is knocked unconcious and thrown mercilessly. Dilof decides to hog all the power to himself and destroy the heroes. He throws them off into different directions. As Jacob is left unconcious, Jade offers him more inspiration and gives him powers. He uses these powers to finish off Dilof, who is then grabbed by The Skellosaurs and dragged down to "Hell". After the battle, the foursome cheer together. Then they remember Dinorex. They decide to help him. Dinorex tells them that he "deserves to die for what he has done", but Jacob refuses and helps him up. At the end of the movie, all of the characters (including the enemies, except for Dilof, of course) are seen celebrating and Jade honors the heroes for their bravery. Jacon and Ursula become an item, C-rex becomes Jacob's best pal, and Dinorex converted to the good side. Characters Jacob: '''The main protagonist of the film. He seems to be a meek, nervous guy, but, when forced to fight, is a brave, strong individual who stops at nothing to save the day. '''Ursula: '''One of the lead characters and Jacob's love interest. She is a strong, young girl who agrees to join Jacob and C-Rex on their journey. '''C-Rex: His name is as weird as his size. C-Rex is a midget t-rex who accompanies Jacob throughout his journey. The two quickly become best friends. He also calls himself the "doctor of love". Dinorex Jr.: The secondary anatagonist of the film. He wanted to seek his revenge and continue his father's legacy by conquering Utopia for himself. He redeemed himself at the end of the movie. Dinorex: Dinorex Jr.'s father. He wanted to conquer Utopia, but was killed by Dilof. Dilof: The primary antagonist. He killed Dinorex Jr.'s father. He went by the alias "Henry" when he met Dinorex Jr. unconcious. At the end of the movie, he reveals himself as Dilof and tries to destroy Utopia for himself. Jade: Jacob's guardian angel. She serves as enlightenment for him throughout the film. She was also able to give Jacob powers. The Big One: A gigantic, armored dinosaur who tries to kill Jacob and his friends. He redeemed himself at the end. Hunter: An assassin sent by Dinorex Jr. He was easily defeated, however, and is seen celebrating with Jacob and his pals (along with Dinorex Jr. and The Big One), so he must've redeemed himself, too. Mr. Witherspoon: An old, grey allosaurus who agrees to let the gang rest at his place. After the area around his home was bombed, he decided to join Jacon and the gang to defeat Dinorex Jr. The Skellosaurs: Demonic, skeletal dinosaurs who drag evildoers into Hell when they serve no purpose on Earth. It is unknown what their names are and they don't really talk, but they are heard echoing in a demon-like voice and whisper very eerily. One is a parasaurolophus, another is a pachycephalosaurus, and the other is a triceratops.